Twilight In New York
by FYInichole
Summary: Based off the movie Autumn in NY. Bella is a young girl who is dying from Heart Disease. Nobody thought she would last this long. All she does now is wait for her ending, but a beautiful "player" named Edward Cullen comes along."...There is no future for me Edward." AH
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey you guys its FYInichole! I have come up with a great idea for a story that I'm pretty sure no one has thought of yet… I got the idea for this story from the movie "Autumn in New York." It was soo sad that I was almost so sure that someone had to post a story about the twilight characters with it yet. But luckily nobody had, so I'm getting to write it in my own view now. Hopefully yall will like it. **

_Prologue_

_Hi, my name is Bella Swan, and just before I thought my life was ready to end a bronzed hair, angelic voiced, and beautiful green eyed boy (or more like man) came into my life._

_I knew it would never fully work out… plus I heard all about him being a player with all sorts of women. I didn't want to be just another one of them. But, I just had to tell him the truth._

"_Edward?... I'm… I'm dying…"_

_I was too afraid to hear for his answer, for I had blacked out before he could respond._

**A/N: sorry if it was boring or just plain… whats the word for all you fans out there… not right? Well im pretty sure the first real chapter will be much better. Trust me. Plzzzz review and go watch the movie on youtube if you have not seen it. Its sooooo sad!! I loveee it! **

**~FYInichole~**


	2. Looking through his eyes

**A/N: thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I've never had a story get this huge before! For those who have not seen the story I suggest that you do. It's simply AMAZING!**

**For quick reminders on their age, and ect…**

**Bella is suppost to be a lot younger than Edward, so she is about 19 years old.**

**Edward is pretty much described as a "man" in this story but not too manly in the gross older way. So he is about…. maybe 28 in this story. And yes fans, he does still look amazingly hot. XD**

**Disown, ****I do not own Twilight or the movie, Autumn in New York!!!!!!**

**Chapter one**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

_Ring ring…._

I slowly opened my eyes to the sun rising in my window by the bed. In a faint thud against my ears I hear my Cell. I slowly rose from the warmth of the sheets. As I was getting out I felt the bed move a bit. Forgetting that I had someone over again I tried to ignore the moments and search for my cell. Once I found it on the floor by the bed I saw the caller ID was from Lauren Mallory. Just great… I really didn't need to hear her voice right now. I was already with someone else at the moment. I quickly took a shower and got dressed and ready for work. Today should be fun, I thought while I was getting ready.

You see, I work at a very classy restrunt in New York City. I took over my fathers (**Carlisle Cullen**) place since he has gotten over running a business; since he is now busy being a Doctor in all. I also sometimes played the Piano there once in a while. Now the reason why today is going to be a big day is because a couple of my dad's friends are celebrating their birthday tonight. One of them I happen to know very well. Charlie Swan was a good friend of mine when I was a teenager. He kept me out of trouble in high school and never rat me out about anything.

_A couple of hours later at the party;_

I was just now talking to Jessica (who was the chick from my bed this Moring… totally forgot!) at the bar when my father asked me to come say hi to Charlie.

"Hey son, there you are. Listen, come over here and say hi to Charlie and meet his daughter too alright."

Daughter?! I didn't know Charlie had a daughter!

I walked over to their table and slid into the booth next to Charlie.

"hey, long time no see huh birthday boy?" he chuckled after sitting his drink down.

"hey son, how 'ya doin' these days?"

Pretty great I guess. You know, running this place, doing what I love…"

I was about to finish my rant when a small burnet slid into the booth on the other side.

"Oh, Edward this is my daughter Bella. Bella, Edward." Although he sounded okay about me meeting his daughter I noticed a worried look on his face after words.

Ahh, he probably knew about my rept then. Just great…

"Hi Bella, Charlie you never told me you had such a beautiful daughter before? Where was she hiding at huh?"

Bella blushed a lovely shade of red. And she quickly looked down at her plate.

I wasn't lying either. She was beautiful but she looked pretty young for my type. She was a normal pale shade, not too bronzed like most of the girls I'm with. She had brown hair that came down to a bit over her chest. She had a heart shaped face and had the biggest brown eyes that were at the moment staring down at her plate that had been barely touched.

"oh, well her mother and I divorced soon after she was born. I've just gotten her back for good a while back. Even though she is out of high school now and in Collage she still likes to live with her dad some how." He chuckled again at his statement.

"hum, Well is it okay if I take miss Bella Swan out to my after party tomorrow? We wont be out long and I just want to get to know your only daughter. I mean, for as long as I've known you, I've NEVER known that you had a daughter!" I was really trying to get time with her now.

"ummm, I'm not sure if that's okay. But I guess you should be asking her since she hasn't said one word this whole night." His eyes looked over at bella who looked shocked.

"okay well, Bella would you like to be my date at my after party tomorrow? It will be fun…"

"Ummmm, su… sure I guess." She blushed again and once again my heart skipped a beat.

And just like I said it would be… today was a great day.

**A/N: okay, sooo I have to go dye my hair for the first time right now. But I hope yall enjoyed a little bit of looking at Edward's personality from his eyes. Next time will be about why Charlie is scared of her going out with him because he knows how bad Edward can be. Plus, he knows whts wrong with her but doesn't want to tell him yet.**

**PLzzz read and Review!!! **

**OLIVE JUICE! XD ~FYInichole~ **


	3. The news

**A/n: Okaaay, so I'm finally back! yaaaay. But I'm having to sadly use Word Pad right now... =( Sorry that it has taken me a while to want to write. But **_**I'm fianlly done with my Freshmen year so now I get to write alot! =D Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Twilight, or any of the charaters (ps. I dont have spell check on here!)**_

Bella POV.

I couldnt sleep well that night after the party...

And for good reasons too. I finally had my first kiss! yes, the very sweet, kind, and caring Edward kissed me!

I was grinning in bed while staring up at the unfamiler cilieing. I still remeber all that happend...

**Flashback**

_I stepped out of his limo that he orderd for me to arrive in. _

_I took a big deep breath and walked over to him near the front doors. "Hey you." he said with that sexy grinn._

_"Hey, you look nice.."_

_"Ohh, thanks. and you look so beautiful right now." _

_okay sooo its a little weird at first when someone alot older than you thinks your "beautiful"_

**A few hours later**

_We were dancing in circles and out of the corner of my eye I notcied a woman with strawberryblond hair looking right at Edward the whole time_.

_I tried to ignor it but it just wouldnt leave my head for the rest of the night._

_After we danced we walked over to some benches and sat down for a while. I turned to him and asked, "Do you know that woman over there with the strawberryblond hair? 'Cause I think she knows you.."_

_"ohh, yeah we are kind of friends i guess you could say. Theres nothing going on with me and her though. sooo, dont worry okay?"_

_"Yeah, sure.."_

_But I wasnt too sure at all. I felt as if someone already had a hold of him before I got here first. It felt wrong to be here with him right now. _

_While i was thiniking he grabbed my chin gently and gazed up into my brown eyes. _

_We sat there looking at each other for a while till I laughed softly and said, " You have really pretty eyes you know that?" _

_We both laughed a little intell he smashed our lips together. _

**End of flashback**

I also remeber how since it started to pore down rain after we kissed that night he thought it would be nice if I went by to his house since we got a little drunk. I wasnt too sure at first but then again I was a tad bit tipsey.

But not even that could compare to what happend that moring when I woke up on his bed while he slept of the couch that night. no, it wasnt really a good thing. more like a... shocker?

_**I**_ stepped out of his bed and looked for him in the den. I noticed that he was out on his balconey smoking a cig.

I sat down next to him. He looked over at me from his chair and nodded. I had no idea why he was acting like this but I hoped it had nothing to do with that girl from the party.

"bella, I hope you had a peacful night?"

"Umm, yes I did. Thanks again." I was geting nervouse when he was asking these things.

"look bella, I have to talk to you about something importent okay."

"sure go ahead.."

"look... This isnt easy but I think that we need to just be friends bella..."He wasnt looking me in the eyes at all. Iknew this was surely to come... Why would someone as beautiful like him want me anyways?

Then the biggest one came... the one I was waiting for.

"Bella, we cant keep this going. I think we both know that this wouldnt fully work out and I'm sorry if I'm breaking your heart but its the truth. But I had a great time at the party..." That all didnt bother me. nope, what bothered me the most was what he said next.

"how do I say this...? look bella, We have no fueturegoing into this togther okay."

I took a deep breath and spoke through my heart.

"I know that... I know that I dont have a fueture already edward." He just started at me so I finished.

"Edward? I'm dying..."

"Wha... what? I'm sorry what was that..? your dying?" He looked at me as if I had three heads. For the first time he was really looking at me. Not with love, no he would never look at me with love. But with pity, and disbelive.

"I... Umm, I just.." I could finish what Iwanted to say because after that I totally blacked out and went head first into the ground.

**A/N: to be contuined! or what ever... I dont have spell check right now... sorry yall! **

**I wasnt in the mood to write any more of it right nowbut i hoped it was fine. I know its not like the movie cause its not supost to be just like it you guys! It's my verson of it! **


	4. A decision to be made

**A/N: Hey fellow (or who ever may be left of my readers) readers! I know, it's been too long, but after some time I've finally decided my stories really needed some updating. To be honest I will write this chapter, but be wanred that since the years have gone by, I'm not the biggest Twilight fan anymore. So my passion for this story might be weak. In this chapter I've decided to welcome Emmett to our tale and show Charlie's view on his daughter being around Edward. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

Edwrad's POV

I couldn't understand what had just occurred infront of me. One minute I needed to quickly end things with Bella and me for the better, and the next, shes confesing to me about her self not having a future because of a serous heart condition! If only I had been able to see this coming.

In the mean time I really needed to focus on Bella's fainting spell. I quickly grabed my phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello, this is Charlie Swan."

"Charlie! I'm sorry to call you so early in the morning but I need you right away!" I said to charlie with desperation in my voice.

"What? What happend to Bella? I told you last night that her staying there WAS NOT a good idea..." He started to trail off.

"Listen, Bella just fainted or blacked out. I'm ot really sure why or anything, just please! I'll explain later when you get here!" I hung up. He knew my address, so no worries there.

I turned back towards Bella. I had layed her on my couch after I caught her from her fall. She began to stir a little. Her eyes opened. She blinked a few times at me before trying to sit up. I held her still though, I didn't want her to become woosy again. Looking at her closely now I could see the more pailness of her face from being sick. I could see a light layer of a dark colord purple from her eyes of lack of sleep. I wasn't too sure if she had always looked like this, or if I was just now notcing it.

"Bella? Hey, your alright." I said to her in a way someone would to an injured animale. I made sure to keep a small distance between us in case I frightend her any further.

"Edward? ... Where am I?" she asked looking around at my apartment. This confused me. Surly she rememberd coming here ater the party?

"We're at my apartment. Remeber? I took you to my party for my friend? Umm, do you remember anything about this morning?" I was nervous about what her reply would be now that I was basicaly making her restate her confession to me.

"Honestly... not really. I remember waking up, going out on you're balconey, sitting with you... and then... nothing."

Ahh, she luckly didn't remember much. This made it more tough for me though, because now how am I going to explain that i already know of her condition?

There was a knock at my door. Charlie was here already?

I stood to open the door for him.

He rushed in and grabbed Bella in a tight hug. I looked away to give them each their moment. "I believe I have something planned for later today... Surly you wont mind Charlie?..." I was giving him a look that said, _I've clearly done enough, please take her home!_

"Ohh, yes thank you Edward! Come along hunny, lets get you home now." I could tell this wasn't over yet. He would want to understand why her sudden fall happend. What all I knew, and what I planned to do about it.

I turned towards Bella one more time, looking her in the eyes for the second time that day. "I hope you get better soon Bella. It was nice to meet you. Call me if you need me Charlie." And that was that. The front door shut, and Charlie rushed her to the waiting taxie.

Walking into one of my close favorite restaurants, I headed straight for the bar.

"Emmett" I greeted him as I sat at one of the bar stools. Emmett is one of my good friends I met through my father. Hes in one of his first serous relationships ever with Rosialie Hale. Honestly, their what I've always pictured myself doing sometime later in my life. Settling down at an early-ish age, living together, no cheating, no random hook ups, the whole perfect image and it truly being perfect.

"Sup' Edward. How's it been?" He greeted me while placing new bottles of wine up.

"Well that depends now. Hows WHAT been? My bussniss, my 5 star restaurants, my fake friends (besides you emmett!), my causal sex life, or the shit thats recently happend?" This is how it's always been with Emmett. Hes been the one person I could always turn to when I needed an honest point of view from my actions.

"Wow. So we're talking first today, then order your'e drink? This is new." He said with a grin on his large baby face.

"Yeah yeah, shut up. By the way, I'll take what ever. I don't really care what it is. Now just listen! This is really important!"

"Alright, I'm listening. Go on..." He said while mixing some drink together.

"Something weird happend today. I'm not sure how I'm suppost to feel about it either... The other day, I met this beautiful girl named Bella Swan. Shes shy, blushes alot, honest, and just a nice person. Everything I'm not, you know? So then, being the charming guy I am, or maybe just being the stupid guy I am, I invite her to Erik's party last night. But get this, her father is Charlie Swan. Do you remeber him?"

"yeah... soo go on." He was leaning in now. Eager to hear the rest.

"So we just had a really great time! I mean, I've never felt that excited to have a girl attend something with me like that. But I did, and she was enjoying her self. We were dancing, laughing, and then... we might have kissed too." I wasn't too sure how he would take that. It's not like everyday that you hear about The Edward Cullen actually likeing a girl.

And he just grinned...

"Oh, don't look at me like that! Okay so after the party we head back to my place. And noo nothing like that happend Emm! She was just sleepy so I called her father and told him she was staying with me till he could come get her. SO, the good part! All night I had thought this little thing out and I decided that it wouldn't work out between us, ya know?"

"So in other words, you weren't even going to give it a chance?" He interupted me.

"Well, I guess so... yeah. Anyways, it really was for the best if you think about it. Shes a great girl, and then here I am, this guy who would probably hurt her some how down the road." I trailed off, suddenly finding my shoes entertaining.

"Nah man, you can't think like tha-"

"And then, this morning she goes off telling me she litarully has no future at all! She has a freaking heart condition Emm! She looked me in the eyes and told me herself that shes dieing! Well, what do I do now...?" There, it was finally out.

Silence filled the room for several seconds. Emmett had been stareing at me now with a look of pity and shock in his eyes.

"Thats tough bro..." Really Emm? Thats all?

"All I know is, I really don't want to hurt her Emm. I... I think I wanna try and help her though."

**Hours later with Charlie...**

We were sitting in my offiace room. Charlie had called and asked if we could talk about this morning.

"To answer your'e question, yes. Bella is doing fine now. I think she was just a little shock to wake up in a different house this morning. But to be honest with you Edward, you really need to stop messing around with my daughter. I know you just met her and all, but I know your type okay. And shes not really in the best shape for all of that right now-"

"Charlie, I already know about her heart!"

"... Still, I want you to go back to what/ who ever you were doing before you met my Bella alright? This isn't some game boy... Her life is on the line,and I JUST got her back in my life. Her mother was nice enough to let her have a few of her... last moments... here with her father. Now, I don't hate you or anything, but just please Edward... Look at this from my understanding okay." He finished in hushed tone. A few moments pass, and we just look at each other.

"I fully understand sir. I'm sorry and I know this is very hard for you, but I don't know what it is... I don't WANT to hurt her you know? If theres anything I can do for you both, just let me know. I want to be there." I ment what I said. Truly, I did.

"I'm still not comfortable with you being so close in her life... These are her last months, days Edward. Just keep that in mind. I'm going to be going now. Before you go off and make your own plans with her you come to ME first, you hear?" He stared at me deep in the eyes.

**A/N And thats that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter... took me like two hours to write! Ahh, it's nice to be back. :)**

**Tell me what you think please! Should I keep this going? Or are you guys burned out too? **


End file.
